All you Need is Love
by stellarstar2005
Summary: A summary would spoil all the fun, why don't you read the story to find out? Come on, you know you want to...*Chapter 2 up*
1. Military Life and Rory

Title: All you need is Love  
  
Author: Krysteena  
  
Summary: Not telling *Tristans POV*  
  
Pairing: R/T...although R/D is cute, it's more fun to write about Hot!Tristan!  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for any characters I may make up.  
  
Authors Note: The title of the fic will come into play in later chapters, it's the title of a Beatles song...who by the way, in case you didn't know, ROCK! And I think my first paragraph sort of sucks, but whatever, I had to start with something. Sorry, One more thing...I know all the T/R fics are (well IMHO), but I *tried* to put a new spin on it.  
  
Chapter 1: Military Life and Rory  
  
One hundred ninety nine, two hundred. There I'm done with my push-ups. Life at military school is lots of work, and most of it's physical. I can safely say that I am never, EVER again going to do anything that will piss my father off. Oh well, too late to get out of military school now, unless I suddenly become a model son/student, which is very unlikely, okay, try virtually impossible.  
  
I sat back against my bed and reflected. I'm not much of a reflector, but since being sent to a greater and more powerful Hell, I thought a lot. Not about great important things, but mostly about HER. The one that I fell for, after years of unfeeling relationships, but always, somehow, she was always slightly out of reach.  
  
Oh God. I hear footsteps coming closer to my room that means the guys are back. My roommates are the most insane guys in America. Or at least military schools.  
  
"Tristan, yo man, why are you just sitting there? Are you doing that deep thinking thing again? Snap out of it dude!" That would be Robert, one of my closest friends here at school. He's from Maine, he was sent away for doing petty things, like I did, so it was easy to relate.  
  
" Dude, guess what? Next week we get a free weekend, which means that we can go into the city! I heard about it today from Lola. I think she's really starting to like me." Chris is the one who said that. He has a strange fixation with the secretary's assistant, Lola. He's from California, he was sent away for being a drunken slob 24/7. I think there was more to it than that, but I didn't ask.  
  
"Chris, she said to you, quote, unquote, " Get the hell away from me, you asshole." said a Texas drawl. That would be John, the most stable out of all of us. He was sent here because he wants to be in the Army when he is 18, so he figures it would be good practice. He has a girlfriend back home, despite Lola coming on to him all the time.  
  
"So? It's that backward psychology thing John." Chris said disdainfully, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You know, when they say they hate you, but they really want to ride off into the sunset with you?"  
  
"No!" I cried out sharply. The guys paused to turn around and stare at me questioningly. " When they say they hate you, they usually mean it. And if you try harder, she'll just hate you more." With that said, I sat back, silent. But the guys obviously wanted to hear more than that.  
  
"Oh really? And how would you know that, Oh great and powerful Oz?" The guys hooted at Chris's lame joke.  
  
" Because Toto, I was in the very same predicament. I was so stupid, she was...." I trailed off. I didn't want these guys to know the torture I went through. John seemed to sense this, and he changed the subject.  
  
"So what are we gonna do this weekend?" We all stared at each other, and then Chris replied,  
  
" Dude, we're gonna get so drunk that we won't remember where we are. And then we'll look like complete asses trying to find our way back." Me and Rob and John looked at him oddly, while Chris looked defensive.  
  
"What? It's fun!"  
  
Saturday, Mid- Afternoonish  
  
I smiled to myself as I wandered around the town. I was free for the whole weekend!! No big jerks screaming in your face, no 200 gazillion push-ups, and most importantly, I didn't have to sit around and wallow. I followed John into a Hallmark store, where he bought a card and a teddy bear for his girlfriend back home, Mandy. He always had this dopey grin on his face when he talked about her, like he knew the deepest darkest secrets of the world, and we are all idiots. Which we are, I suppose. I found myself getting bored of following John, and decided to roam around on my own.  
  
I went past a Sam Goody and there was a pretty girl in front of it, looking through the window. I couldn't see her face, but the back of her was strangely familiar. Tall and slim, with golden brown hair cascading down her back. She turned around and I gasped. It was Rory! I became comatose, and I wanted to go up and say something, but my feet felt like they were glued to the floor. Willing myself to snap out of it, I made my feet start moving and slowly, I started walking towards her.  
  
"Rory, hey." I said this cool and collected, but inside I was a mass of nerves. I stood there, nervous and vulnerable, as I waited for her to say something.  
  
"Oh my God, Tristan?" Rory stared at me speechless. She had a funny expression on her face, one that I couldn't really describe.  
  
"Yep, that's me." We were both silent for a moment, then she started talking.  
  
"How... What...Why?" Rory sputtered. She stared at me wide-eyed, as if she wasn't really sure I was really there. She subconsciously pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, and I grinned. I glanced at her, and then I really looked, to see how she had changed.  
  
Her hair was longer... it seemed darker too. It was weird seeing her out of her Chilton uniform, but I didn't expect her to live in that. The clothes she was wearing were tasteful, yet not conservative. A pair of faded denim shorts, with a light pink tank top.  
  
"The military school that I was sent to let me out for the weekend. It is one of the four "free" weekends that we have a year. So my roommates and I came here, since it's the closest city to the Academy." I explained this easily to her, but inside, I was having trouble forming thoughts and getting the words out.  
  
"Oh." Rory seemed like she was at a loss for words, so I started talking.  
  
"So what are you doing here, Rory?"  
  
"Oh, I-I am here because my mom is at a business convention, and since Chilton had a three day weekend, she decided to drag me along. Right now, she's at the convention, so I decided to check out the town."  
  
"So you're here till Monday?" I asked, excited... maybe we could hang out, if she didn't hate me.  
  
"Yep, Monday night." She confirmed.  
  
"So maybe, you wanna.." Shouting in the distance cut off my words.  
  
"Yo Tristan! Dude, where've you been..." Chris said, then stopping when he saw Rory. "Oh..." he said knowingly, "And who is this pretty little thing?"  
  
"Chris, this is Rory. Rory, this is Chris." I said wearily. I knew how Chris was with girls. He tended to be like me, only worse. "Chris, Rory went to my old school, back home."  
  
"Did you guys date?" Chris asked bluntly. Rory's face turned red, and she seemed to be on the verge of stammering, I had often seen the look she got when she rambled, so I decided to talk for her.  
  
"No, we were semi-friends." I said this to Chris, but in my head, we were much more than "semi friends". We were... well, what we were was ineffable. In her head, I'm sure it was simple, we were enemies, I was a jackass, and she was the victim. But if she had been a little less oblivious, she would have seen more.  
  
"Ooh. How...kinky." Chris said, looking straight at Rory, grinning lasciviously. Rory looked a bit uncomfortable, but being the innocent "Mary" that she was, she didn't get the implications of Chris's words.  
  
Or judging by the slightly pissed off look she was beginning to get on her face, one I recognized all too well, maybe she did understand the undercurrents of Chris's words. And the fact that he was not so mentally undressing her with his eyes.  
  
"Well Chris, as fun as it has been for us to haven chatted with you, I think we're gonna go look around now, okay?" I gently grabbed Rory's elbow, and started slowly moving her along.  
  
"Who WAS that? He's a lot like you...you know, conceited, arrogant, always ready with the sexual innuendoes..." Rory trailed off, a small grin on her face to show me she was mostly kidding.  
  
"Oh thanks a lot. I am not that bad, what do you expect from a SEX GOD." I grinned at Rory, and she laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Somehow I can picture you staring into the mirror each day and flexing and then saying, `YEAH man! Look at these babies, I am BUFF!' You really do that, don't you?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" I said wryly, " And why were you thinking about my sexy abs? You want me, I knew it!"  
  
"Only in your wildest dreams..." Rory stated. If only she knew about the dreams I had about her every single night. And how I woke up in a hot sweat, panting. She frowned.  
  
"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned. I hoped she didn't think I was an asshole or something.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking, I haven't had coffee in about, oh, an hour. That is unheard for the Gilmore Girls. I was thinking, we could maybe go and get some coffee while I get you up to date about the going ons in Chilton.... Or not, you don't have to, I mean, if you have better things to do, which you probably do, it's okay, I'll understand..."  
  
"Rory." I said firmly, making her look me in the eye. " I would love to go get some coffee with you. It's been awhile since I've had some decent coffee, the stuff they serve at the school is like sludge from off the bottom of our shoes. And it's always nice to hear about my followers at Chilton, I miss my fan club."  
  
"Oh. Okay, great. I mean great that we're getting coffee, not that the coffee is bad." I could tell Rory was going to start rambling again. I sighed.  
  
"You talk too much, woman." I said jokingly. She mock glared at me, then started off again on a totally different topic. I wasn't really listening, I was still in shock. Here I was, having coffee with Rory Gilmore, after a chance meeting that could have been nothing. Well, I was determined to make something of it.  
  
We walked along like that, Rory babbling, me listening. We stopped in front of the Starbucks, and she wrinkled her nose in disdain.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you don't want coffee anymore?" I said wearily. I was afraid that she was gonna leave.  
  
"NO! Of course not! Do you have a fever? I always have an urge for coffee. It's just that Starbucks coffee isn't that good... the grinds that they use aren't always best quality, and the employees there aren't very nice. Well, at the one in Hartford anyway. They were very rude to me, when all I asked for was a double mocha foam latte light on the mocha and foam." Rory was very animated about this, she had hand gestures and everything.  
  
"Do you want to see if you can get coffee somewhere else?" I asked, ready to walk some more for her.  
  
"No, it's okay, I'll brave the rude employees and bad quality grinds. Thanks though, it was nice of you to offer." She smiled bravely, and we walked forward to Starbucks.  
  
" I cannot believe you!" Rory laughed, "Excuse me, is this coffee made with REAL coffee grinds, or that fake stuff they serve at Starbucks?" Rory actually did a great job of mimicking me. I laughed along with her.  
  
"Hey, it was just too good of a chance to pass up!" I said in my defense. "She looked new, so I had to, by North Carolina state law."  
  
Rory shook her head in feigned anger. "I am sooo ashamed of you! I will never be able to show my face at that Starbucks again! How will I ever survive? I can't take you anywhere, can I?"  
  
"No, I have been a very bad boy. You should punish me." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.  
  
She swatted me on the arm.  
  
"Ugh, Tristan! I really am ashamed of you now. Using really cheesy lines like that should be banned, along with rap music and Beanie Babies."  
  
"What can I do to make up for it?" I asked Rory.  
  
"Well...you can buy me some more coffee. My cups empty." Rory showed me her empty cup, looking sad.  
  
"You just had THREE cups of coffee, no more! I'm telling her over there", I pointed, " to cut you off."  
  
"Tristan, you're not allowed to do this to me! It's not fair." Rory jutted her lip out." I have to go back to Chilton on Tuesday... that calls for unlimited cups of coffee. UNLIMITED!"  
  
"So? I have to go back to North Carolina Boys "Reform" Military Academy on Tuesday, that's a million times worse than Chilton, and you don't see me pathetically begging for coffee, do you?" I wasn't really going to deprive her of her precious coffee, but it was fun, bantering in a friendly way, not in a `grr, I hate you' way.  
  
"Actually, yes, now that you mention it, I do see you pathetically, no shamelessly, begging for coffee. You're just blind, and deaf, and have no brain cells, so you can't see it for yourself." Rory stuck her tongue out, and sighed sadly, while doing that really cute pout she did when she wanted something.  
  
" You know, you look really cute when you pout." I said to her, smirking. She brightened.  
  
"But not cute enough to go and get you a refill." I laughed. She resumed her pouting, while I sat there, drinking my coffee slowly and deliberately.  
  
All of a sudden, Rory rooted through her bag and found a piece of paper and started writing on it with a pink fluffy pen.  
  
"What are you writing down?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing." She said innocently, but there was a faint smile on her face as she wrote down whatever it was she was writing. Finally, out of curiosity and impatience, I grabbed the paper away from her to see what she wrote.  
  
"A HIT LIST! Geez, Rory, your list is pretty long, and I see quite a few names that I recognize here, I wonder what they'd say if I just happened to call them up and tell them....Christ Rory, the librarian?! What'd she ever do to you?" I asked her incredulously. It was hard to believe that sweet Mary had a hit list twenty miles long.  
  
"She didn't have the book I wanted to read, even after I had placed a hold on it." Rory said defensively, " And I have perfectly good reasons for all those peoples names being on the list. See that one? He shoved me in the hallway at school. And Paris is an obvious one..."  
  
"Hey wait, why isn't my name on this before?" I asked her, because I knew I deserved to be on the hit list from day one.  
  
" It was, but this is the updated version, and as soon as you left, I had no reason to keep you on the hit list. See? The date says December 4^th, after you left. And also I figured everyone could start off with a clean slate, hoping they could wrong their rights." Rory seemed very serious about this, but I figured it was just another of her funny quirks.  
  
"Paris got back on my hit list about five seconds after I made the new one, she assigned me to an article titled, `Wasted Space, What is it all About?'" I laughed, and she glowered at me. " Yeah, you go ahead and laugh, you'll be going straight to Hell one of these days, and then we'll see who's laughi..." Her sentence was cut off by the ringing of a cell phone.  
  
Rory looked at the time and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?... Mom, I told you not to call me that! It's not very nice.... Where am I? I'm at Starbucks, getting coffee...yeah I know, evil Hell, that tries to serves bright elixir of life....yeah guess who I'm with right now?! No, not the 8^th dwarf...nope not George Bush either....no! not Ferris Bueller, mom, he's a fictional character... you suck at guessing games.... okay I'll spill! I ran into Tristan today, he's with me right now.... yes THAT Tristan...yes, he's behaving, although he did get on my hit list for not getting me a 4^th refill on my coffee....I know, evil little Luke Junior, ain't he? Is your convention over? Five more hours!....by then it will be like 2010! Yeah okay...oh, they're serving dinner there, how fun for you...oh okay...love you too, yes I'll make sure to not do anything you would do, Bye..." She clicked off her phone and smiled at me feebly.  
  
"Talking to my mother always takes a lot out of me, you have to very coffee charged in order to take the task on, and since SOMEONE didn't get me the refill like I asked, I am now feeling very faint. Oh my head!" She feigned weakness, and put her hand to her head.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm still not getting you coffee." I told her. "You know, here's a genius idea, why don't you go up there your self and get it?"  
  
"Nah, too easy, I like a challenge." Rory sounded a lot like the old me when she said that, with difference being that she was talking about coffee, and I had been talking about people.  
  
"Fine, I'll go get your damn coffee, will I be off your hit list?" I glared sternly at her, and Rory nodded energetically.  
  
"Yes ma'am yes!" Rory did a mock salute, and I folded my arms.  
  
"Hey, guy getting you coffee over here, remember?" I sat back down and she grabbed my arm.  
  
" I was just kidding Tris! You're the coolest guy around, and you're like, so totally groovy, everyone adores and worships you!" She pleaded with me in desperation.  
  
"God, you're like druggie begging for drugs." I shook my head in pretend disgust, but inside I was glowing. She had called me Tris! We were getting to the nickname stage of friendship already, in the space of an hour.  
  
I got up to go get her coffee, and when I got back, she was off staring into space. I set the cup down gingerly, and tapped her arm lightly.  
  
"Rory, got you coffee. What are you thinking about?" I said as I sat back down. She took the cup and gulped half of it in about a second. Then she set the mug down, and turned to me, looking serious.  
  
"Tristan?" she said softly, " Are we friends?" I gulped. I wanted to WAY more than friends, but inside, I knew for now I would have to settle for friends.  
  
" Yeah, I think we are." I smiled at her. She smiled back. "I do have one question though. Why were you thinking about that?"  
  
"Oh, because it's so weird, hanging out with you and actually having a nice time. I didn't know if we were friends or if we just having coffee together. There's a difference ya know."  
  
"Well, I know I haven't exactly been the nicest person to you..." I started, and she snorted nodding her head in agreement, " But I really would like to try the whole friends thing....so I was thinking maybe after you go back to Connecticut we could maybe keep in contact by e-mail or whatever. Contrary to what people think, we ARE allowed to use phones and computers and television."  
  
"Yeah, we could DO that... and after I've had a horribly awful day at school I can go online or call you, and bitch about how awful my day was to you while you offer me my sympathies.... it's always nice to have a new person to complain to, even if it is ONLY you." Rory grinned wickedly, and I scowled at her.  
  
"What do you mean, ONLY ME?" I said, pretending to be hurt. "You wound me, Rory, it hurts right here," I pointed to my heart, "You can probably hear my heart breaking from over there."  
  
"if you don't quit it, the only thing you will hear is the sound of your ribs cracking, as I break them." She said menacingly, as we got up to leave Starbucks.  
  
"Uh-huh, YOU? Break my ribs? Ha. Ha." I sneered at her. There was a moment of silence as we walked out side. It was nighttime now, and I didn't want the day to be over.  
  
"So, since your mom has to stay at that convention thing, why don't you and me grab ourselves something to eat? I said, using my hick town voice, to make her laugh. And what a sound it was, it was like the sound of a hundred tiny bells twinkling in the heavens. God, I sound like a lovesick fool. I sound like John! That's pretty bad.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I would like that, but can I go back to my hotel first to change, since I'm sort of cold?" Rory said, gesturing down to her shorts and tank top.  
  
"Yeah of course...do you just want to me to go back with you, or do you wanna meet up in say, a half hour?" I glanced at my watch. Six forty five.  
  
"Lets just meet back here, I don't want you knowing where I'm staying, you might kill me in my sleep!" Rory said this with laughter in her voice, " Oh and better make it and hour, I take FOREVER and a year to get ready."  
  
"Okay, so back here at, oh, say, Seven forty five to Eight-ish?"  
  
"Perfect, see you then... I'm counting on you to know where to take me to eat, since I have no clue where to go...do you think you can take on this mission, or does it require someone with more brain tissue, like your genius friend I met today?" Rory said evilly.  
  
"Hardy har har. Did anyone tell you that you're the next Bob Hope? You resemble him, and you've certainly got the charm." She swatted me one the arm, but laughed. There it was again, the great laugh.  
  
"Okay, well, see you in a hour, Bob." We glanced at each other for a moment, then she started walking.  
  
"Yeah see ya, Oh Evil One" With that she was gone...for now.  
  
Well, that was it, end of first chapter...whaddya think...that was my first GG fic... I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Rory's POV, but I dunno...also I have no clue when I'm gonna get the next chapter out, maybe by next week.....FEEDBACK would be nice. 


	2. Snails, Cheeseburgers, and Beer!

Authors Note: This chapter is still in Tristan's POV, but the next chapter is definitely going to be in Rory's POV...I have this whole fic pretty much finished in my head, I just haven't written it yet...oh well, it'll get done somehow, not that you care, but okay, onto the story... to see rating and all that crap, go to chapter 1 (duh) I dunno, this chapter is not as long as the first one, nor as good, In my opinion anyway, but tell me what you think, good or bad...tell me if you like the direction it's headed in...I like feedback  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
After I had checked in with the guys, and changed into nicer clothes, I went to go wait for Rory. True to her word, she not only took an hour, she was fifteen minutes late. I shivered in the early evening cold. I saw Rory walking towards me, and it suddenly struck me how bizarre this whole situation was, me and Rory going out to dinner like old buddies. I was determined not to do or say anything that would drive her away.  
  
"Hey, you clean up nice." I commented. She did look pretty good, in a red scoop neck top paired with black pants.  
  
"Yeah, you're not so gross looking yourself." She winked at me, and I grinned. It was nice, seeing her smile, not scowl or grimace. "So where are we off to, Special Ed?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking that cozy little French cafe we passed on the way to Starbucks, but if you're going to make fun of me, then I'm sure we can find you a nice trash can somewhere. Leftovers are very in this year."  
  
"Oh, you're hilarious...lets go, you Godly man...does that suit you?", she said sarcastically, grabbing onto my arm.  
  
"That's more like it, onward we go!" We laughed, and headed onward.  
  
"Tristan, there's a problem with this `cozy little cafe'. The menu is in French, and I don't see anything in here that resembles `cheeseburger'....oh, I do recognize escargot, but I forgot what it is. Is it a cheeseburger?" Rory glanced at me, perplexed.  
  
I was about to tell her it was snails, but then I decided to see what would happen if I didn't.  
  
"Yes Rory, it means cheeseburger. Really, and you called me `Special Ed' Humph!" I acted like she was completely ignorant, and she fell for it. The waiter came to our table.  
  
"Bonjour again monsieur and mademoiselle, are you guys ready to order, droite?" He stood with the pad and pencil in his hand, expectantly.  
  
"Yes, I'll the escargot, please." Rory handed the waiter her menu, and he raised his eyebrow, then shrugged, " And you, monsieur?"  
  
"Yes, I'll have the potage, s'il vous plaît" He nodded, then briskly walked away to the kitchen.  
  
"Tristan?" I looked up at her, "What's a potage?"  
  
"It's soup." I explained to her. I hadn't taken French, but I knew the basics from years of going to Paris.  
  
"Potage, huh. That's cool, I'm going to walk around saying that. Yes, Potage. Maybe I'll name my child that. Potage, come here now!" She looked like she was going to go off into another rant, so I cut her off.  
  
"Already thinking of our children, that's a little soon don't you think? Maybe we could get married first, but if you really don't want to wait to have your own Potage, we could get started, right here, right now." I smirked suggestively at her and leaned closer.  
  
"Eww....Tristan! I could never have a Potage with you, at least not right now...maybe after we're done eating, before dessert." I was shocked when she said that, she had actually responded to one of my sexual innuendoes, which was a first for her. And she hadn't even blushed.  
  
"And now I've actually shocked the usually cool, calm and collected Mr. DuGrey...this is a day of many firsts!" Rory announced in a exaggerated voice. ," If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen!"  
  
"And while we're on food related topics, here comes our meal now." I said with a devilish grin. I wasn't going to make Rory eat snails, I would be willing to make a trade so she could have my soup. Rory's eyes lit up in anticipation, then they dwindled down into disgust as the waiter put her plate down on the table.  
  
"Excuse me, I think you messed up my order, I ordered the cheeseburger, this looks like, oh-my-God, is this snails? Where is my cheeseburger?" Rory looked at the waiter, terrified, and he looked huffy.  
  
"No mademoiselle, you ordered escargot, which is snails in French." He explained haughtily. I snorted, and I was suddenly convulsed with laughter. She switched her gaze back on me, and the light bulb came on.  
  
"Oh, okay thanks." Rory said to the waiter, and he left. "Tristan! You are evil! You told me that was the cheeseburger...why would you do that?!" Rory was turning red from anger, and I stopped laughing.  
  
"Rory, come on, it was a joke. You can have my soup if you want." I looked at her pleadingly, but she just glared.  
  
"No thank you, you miserable sadistic little man, I'm very content with my," she wrinkled her nose, " snails." I could tell Rory was hurt, even if I was only joking, and her pride got in the way of accepting my soup.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." I dug into my soup, and she looked at the snails, and picked up her fork. She daintily put the tiniest snail on the plate onto her fork and started to bring it to her mouth and just as it came close...  
  
"Tristan! I can't eat this, it's just too gross!! I want a cheeseburger." Rory whined, like a little girl, "And since it's all your fault in the first place, you should go get me one!"  
  
"Okay, let me get the check...Waiter!" I called out, he looked slightly irritated, and said,  
  
"Yes, monsieur?"  
  
"Could you please bring us the check?" I said this carefully, the waiter looked like he was struggling to be nice.  
  
"Of course sir, do you want to get a box for your food?"  
  
"No thanks, just the check." The waiter nodded, and placed the check near me.  
  
"I still can't believe you did that...that was really low, Tristan!" Rory grumbled as we walked into a McDonalds.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a lowlife!" I shrugged carelessly as I got in line.  
  
"You're right about that, and you're a no good for nothing bastardly scoundrel too!" She started her favorite pastime, Tristan bashing, and I stood there, waiting for it to be over.  
  
After about ten minutes or so, there was a lull in the bashing, so I took this opportunity to ask, "Has the Tristan bashing come to a full stop, or will there be more to come?"  
  
She glowered at me for a moment, then said reluctantly, " It's over...for now." She said the last part menacingly, and I couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic her attempts to look tough were. She just glared some more, but before she could say anything, it was time for us to order.  
  
"So what'll it be, kid?" The gum chewing, middle-aged worker said in a nasal New York accent. I glanced over at Rory to see what her reaction was to the lady, and she giggled.  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll have the Chicken Nuggets Happy meal, and a cheeseburger Happy Meal?" I looked at Rory for approval, and she nodded, "Yeah a cheeseburger Happy Meal."  
  
"Okay, that'll be four twenty eight." The employee snapped her gum once more, and I handed her a five. She gave me back our change, and then handed us our meals.  
  
"Well that was scary." I said to Rory, shuddering. She snickered.  
  
"God, I know...it's scary to think of our cultured French waiter and then...that." Rory expressed, " And it's actually slightly funny to think about it. It's like you and me. You being the rich cultured waiter, and then me being the gum-chewing employee."  
  
"Oh yeah, you look just like that worker Ror." I said laughingly, and she turned to me.  
  
"Like yeah, so what'll it be kiddies?" Rory mimicked the worker the best she could, which, was actually pretty good. She snapped an imaginary piece of gum, and I laughed, an all out, belly-aching laugh. It wasn't even that funny, but I hadn't laughed in a while, so I let it all out.  
  
"Geez, I didn't think my impression was THAT bad." Rory said crookedly. She was just sitting there, unnerved as I laughed and laughed.  
  
"It's horrible." I managed to choke out between laughs. I eventually quieted down, and she waited patiently before I talked again.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't laughed like that since, a long time.... maybe in years" Rory nodded, understanding. "It felt so good, I am never around people who can make me laugh like that."  
  
"I laugh like that all the time. My mom is a crack up. You should meet her sometime, hey maybe you could come over to our hotel tomorrow and hang out with us, and we can torture you endlessly about everything!" She sounded so excited, I couldn't help but say yes.  
  
"We were planning on relaxing tomorrow, since it's our last official day here, so we were gonna rent movies, go in the pool, ya know that sort of thing. Pretty boring, but you sound like you could use a nice break like that too, if you never laugh." Rory was rambling again, but I liked it, it was a nice familiarity that I was getting used to.  
  
She talked all the way through the meal and we got into discussions about everything, from books to our favorite color.  
  
"No way! Yellow is so much better than blue!" Rory argued, outraged, " For one thing, blue is so overused, EVERYBODY likes blue. And yellow represents happiness and sunshine. What does blue represent? Gloominess and sorrow."  
  
"But there are different aspects of blue!" I reasoned, "There's sky blue, ocean blue, cornflower, thousands!"  
  
"Whatever, I know that I'm right and YOU'RE wrong!" Rory said childishly, pouting, while I sulked like a five year old. We stayed like this for a minute, then burst out laughing.  
  
"You looked so stupid, with your lower lip out like this!" I demonstrated for her, jutting it way out.  
  
"Oh, and you looked so cool, sulking like a child who didn't get a cookie?" She countered.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." We got up, and walked out into the breezy night air. We stood uncertain for a second, and she cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, I guess I better head back to the hotel, it's been fun tonight, Tristan." She said softly, gazing at me, " Here's the address of the hotel I'm staying at." She got out her fluffy pink pen and tore off a piece of paper from a notepad.  
  
"Here." She handed the paper to me, " You should come around twelve-ish...yeah we should be up by then." I took the paper.  
  
"Yeah okay then, bye Rory", I went to go for a hug, but she shrank back, so I touched her shoulder instead, " See you tomorrow. " She waved, then started walking away.  
  
I stared at her retreating back, and shook my head. Man, why were things so complicated? It's going to be very hard, being just friends with her. Especially when all I could think about was kissing her senseless.  
  
I headed back to the hotel that the guys and I were staying at, and headed for our joint rooms. I opened the door, and there was Robert and Chris, pigging out on Room Service. I also noticed wearily that there were quite a few empty bottles of Corona beer laying around. Oh man, Chris was NOT a good drunk.  
  
"Dude, I thought you guys were going out." I said to them, in disbelief. They were always ready for a party.  
  
"Nah, we thought about it, but then we decided that there's no good place anyway, so we watched porn instead!" Chris said happily.  
  
I nodded in wonderment, then shrugged, and sat down by them.  
  
"So anyway, how'd it go with you and dream girl, man she was shoooo pretty?" Chris said, slurring his s'. He knew part of the story, I had been telling him before I left for dinner. When he was sober.  
  
I sighed dramatically in response.  
  
"She's so frustrating! It's like she's oblivious to the feelings I have for her! It's nice that I got to be near her for the day, but if we're just gonna be friends, it's not worth it! Oh why am I complaining to you, it's not like you can actually listen to me!"  
  
"No, but we can hand you a beeeer. Pretty beer, heehee." Chris told me as good as he could.  
  
"How many have you had? And where's John?" I asked Chris and Robert.  
  
Chris shrugged. "I lost count at five, duuude. And John's in the other room, writing a letter to his girlfriend." He said this last part with disgust, as if it was shameful that John wasn't in here with us, downing the beers.  
  
"I walked into the other room, where John was. He was at the desk, writing furiously.  
  
"Dude, John, how many pages is that letter so far?" I asked him, knowing John's writing habits.  
  
"Um, I think this is page five." He mumbled.  
  
"Man, you're pathetic." He looked up at me and said seriously,  
  
"I know." I shook my head, and went back into the other room.  
  
"So, Tristan, you wanna beer? We got alotta more beer..." Robert slurred out, talking for the first time since I entered. He had a moronic smile on his face, and seemed off in La La land. But I figured, what the hell. I could use something to forget about Rory and her friendliness for a couple hours.  
  
"Sure, toss me one...no wait, don't: you might kill someone, I'll get it myself." I walked over to the mini fridge and opened up the bottle and brought the chilled bottle to my lips...  
  
A little while later.....  
  
"Yeah, so then when I went to go , and when I tried to...wait..." I half stumbled, half walked over to the fridge, grabbing the last beer.  
  
"I tried to give her a hug, ya know, a friendly ones? And she went backwards, woah, like I'm gonna now...wheee!" I tumbled over backwards on the bed, laughing. Chris and Robert were also laughing, and they wouldn't stop. "Yeah so anywaysss, she wouldn't even give me a hug...how mean is that?" I sniffled.  
  
"Yeah man, you needssss another beeeeer." Chris cackled, still laughing. He practically crawled to the fridge, and struggled with the door handle, and gasped in exaggerated dismay when he saw what was in there.  
  
"We'resss outs of beeerrr.......NOOOOO!" Chris cried out mournfully.  
  
"That'ssss okay, we'll just go and getsss more....I saw a convenience store near here." I stood up wobbly and stumbled for my coat.  
  
" Come on man, we'ress gonna get more of that....stuff." Chris said to Robert, but Robert just sat there, in a daze.  
  
"Whatever man." Chris shrugged, or tried to, as he stood up. We headed out the door and on our way to the store.  
  
Once inside the store, we headed straight for the beer section in the back, and picked up one six-pack each. We tried to act as sober as we could, but we didn't do a very good job in front of the worker there. He eyed us suspiciously.  
  
"Can I see some form of ID?" he asked us politely, but I could tell he was pretty disgusted with the way we looked: disheveled.  
  
"Yeah man, here." I said, slightly in coherently, as I fished around in my pocket for my fake ID. I came up instead with Rory's hotel address.  
  
"Man, look!" I showed the address excitedly to Chris. He read what was on it, or tried to and glanced at me weirdly.  
  
"What's so good about an address? He asked me bluntly.  
  
"Chrisss, thisss is Rory's address to her hotel!" I said, slowly, so he could understand me. He nodded in understanding, and said to me,  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!"  
  
So off we went, the beers forgotten, only Rory on my mind.  
  
Authors Note(continued from top. Sort of): Sorry if I didn't capture the way drunk people act, seeing as though I've never been drunk, I couldn't really write about. Yep that's me, lil straight laced Christian Girl...::rolls eyes:: 


End file.
